Death of the Endless
Character Synopsis Death was the third of The Endless to appear in the comic book world, showing up as the lovable older sister to Dream, she quickly became a fan favorite because of her personality and attitude and how it differs so much from what one might expect Death to be like. This is the reason that unlike the rest of her siblings, her appearances in the comic book world span far beyond just The Sandman and although she usually only has cameos within series, they're always worth the few pages. She also has multiple miniseries, a feat none of the other Endless can claim. Death, like her brothers Destiny and Dream, seems to be far older than their younger siblings - at least in maturity - for when all things first came about they were alive, so, in turn, death was needed and she was there. Originally, all those billions of years ago Death was very dark as one might expect her to be and mortals and gods alike trembled in her presence, for there was no light sparkling in her eyes, only the death they all knew would one day come for them. This obviously changed when she was given the privilege/task/duty to every one hundred years, live one day as a mortal so that she can know what life is like and why so few wishes to lose it, seeing as Death never appreciates the fact that so few want her to come for them. However, when Death does interact with anyone, both her siblings and those whose lives she must take, they always find her to be too cheerful. Although she is known for the occasional outburst of anger (usually because of Dream's idiocy), it is a very rare occurrence and even though she is sometimes annoyed by those she finds herself interacting with, she is not known to be rude. All in all, she is just a lovable character and the most emotional of her siblings, the only one who truly understands what its like to be alive, she seems to be a lot more cheery because of it. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: DC Comics/Vertigo Name: Death of the Endless Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Death Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Regularly reaps the souls of those who die), Abstract Existence (The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs, with their existence being the most archetypal of their abstractions), Death Manipulation (Death of The Endless is representative of death, being able to enforce the conception anywhere in the multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Exists as living wave functions that influence the multiverse), Regeneration (High-Godly; Will endure the end of the multiverse, coming back should it occur), Life Manipulation (Can grant others the ability to live), Conceptual Manipulation (Death is conceptual death, being able to give abstract beings death. Also states she can kill ideas themselves, such as Time), Acausality (Paracausality; Endless are transcendental of all cause and effect), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a pure abstraction and lacks form), Causality Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation (Can take on various forms, including changing her height), Perception Manipulation (Only those who she permits or are dying can see her), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 7 & 8; Reliant on the concept of Death), Negation (Can kill off immortal beings), Dream Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and manipulating dreams), Blackhole Creation (Able to spawn singularities into being), Telepathy (Communicates with beings through this method), Time Travel (Can traverse to the past and brings others with her), Nigh-Omniscience (Sees all of creation happen at once, but subdues it to make it bearable), Animal Manipulation (Summoned a bird to her presence), , Existence Erasure (Can completely vaporize opponents), Resurrection (Can grant others a return to life), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can talk to the reader) Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (The Endless are absolute primal truths of the multiverse and embody said multiverse which is contains many beyond dimensional locations such as Limbo . The Endless are described as living Wave Functions. Lucifer stated that Death can exist in any creation and that escaping to them is only prolonging the inevitable. At the end of creation, Death of The Endless will claim Destiny itself. Claimed an aspect of Dream, twice.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Is the death that exists across all of creation and exists everywhere there is life) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Metaversal ' 'Durability: Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: *Unable to harm members of her family *Restricted by customs/traditions that are a part of her life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Endless Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Parasoul Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Female Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Negation Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 1